Changes
by lolabloodlust
Summary: Sasuke comes back after 6 years to see Naruto but finds out a lot of things had happened while he was abroad. :Yaoi: :A.U: :SasuNaru:
1. Prologue

**uhm... hi!**

**so... what can i say about this?**

**i'm completely in loved/obsessed with this pairing...**

** this is not the first thing i write about them but the first thing i submit... i'll guess i submit the other stuff later on...**

**a dear friend of mine, Roely, is helping me lots with this...i tell her what i want and she helps me write it : )  
**

**english is not my first language so please forgive and let me know if you find something strange  
**

**really weird for me... this kind of story but i'm enjoying it a lot.**

**i hope you like it too!**

**please review and let me know if you like so i can submit more chapters!**

**...**

**Changes**

Chapter Zero

Prologue

The sun was shining brightly in the blue sky and the singing birds were an irritating addition to the day for one Sasuke Uchiha. It was a perfect day but for Sasuke, who has spent most of his life frowning at abominations like today's picture perfect summer day, it was like a slap in the face. All he really wanted to do was kill the damn sun that seemed to be mocking him with its brightness.

Sighing deeply he stepped out of the expensive black car he had purchase early that morning and walked slowly through the cemetery, his eyes set on a distant grave.

There was feeling of wrongness as he stepped closer walking with heavy limbs. The guilt was eating him alive. He had just arrived home after six years of travelling around the world only to find his old home occupied. At first, it had surprised and angered him thinking that his brother had sold their childhood home that his parents, on their death, had left to both of them. But the housemaid had shocked him even further when he had demanded to speak to the new owners of the house. The news she had given him had wounded him deeply, not because his house was now occupied by strange people, but because somehow the maid had known that he was the previous owner's brother and informed him that his brother was dead. According to the house maid he had been dead for five years. Why hadn't anyone contacted him when his brother had died? Surely they would have tried to find Itachi's only living relative? Then the guilt maximized. He had not left any contact information, wanting to be alone. He had staggered back at the news and missed the pity on the maid's eyes.

His brother, Itachi, the only family he had left in the world, was dead.

Sasuke shook his head and concentrated on approaching his brother's grave when he noticed, with surprise, two things. One was the fresh bouquet of flowers on Itachi's tomb and the other was a child giggling as he ran around Itachi's grave.

What did that stupid kid think he was doing?!

He felt anger surge through his body. How dare someone let their kid run around in a sacred place like this! That child had no right to be here desecrating his brother's final resting place by playing on it!

Suddenly his legs didn't feel as heavy and he hurried in order to reach the child with every intention of screaming at him and kicking the little brat off his brother's grave. But he stopped a few feet away from the child who turned to look at him hearing his approach.

The child, he inhaled a sharp breath in surprise, the child he stared intently at, the boy who was smiling sweetly at him, was…he was the spitting image of Naruto. His beautiful blue eyes… even the freckles on his cute, little, round nose reminded Sasuke of "him".

Naruto…the boy who used to be his best friend, the reason he had left all those years ago, the one he loved the most.

Except this kid had pale skin and thick, black hair.

The last remaining Uchiha stared blankly at the child for a while. He noticed the kid was starting to get nervous under his gaze but he didn't care, the kid fascinated him. So enthralled by the child was he that he didn't notice anything or anyone around him. It was only him and the child.

And then he heard it.

"Itachi!"

That voice… the voice that had hunted his dreams for the last six years. But he was confused. It was impossible! Impossible! He must be hearing things... because that voice. No! He shook his head but there it was again. That voice, there was no mistaking it. Naruto.

What would Naruto be doing in a cemetery a Saturday morning, calling for his brother?

"You damn brat! What did I told you about running on your godfather's grave!"

And then he saw him.

It was Naruto all right, blond hair, blinding smile, orange shirt. Even though the tone of his voice sounded like a scowl, he was smiling at the kid Sasuke had been staring at. Lucky for him, Naruto had not seen him and he just barely had time to hide... no, not hide, Uchiha's didn't hide, he just wanted to observe the dobe and this child without being seen.

The child yelped in surprise when he heard the blonde's voice and he laughed and ran toward him.

"Daddy! I just fed the flowers!"

DADDY!? WTF!? Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. Now he was sure he was hearing things, that child had just called Naruto 'daddy' and if he wasn't somehow having delusions and imagining the whole thing... the kid's name was Itachi.

Things sure had changed since he left.


	2. When You Were Gone

**there you go... chapter one... enjoy**

**Changes**

Chapter One

When You Were Gone.

Sixteen year old Sasuke walked down the stairs slowly. He was dragging his feet, something that was very unusual for him. Normally, he would be more than anxious to leave his home so that he could meet up with his best friend, but tonight was different.

He was about to do something that went against his Uchiha nature and he didn't know how his brother was going to take it.

As he brought his left foot down on the last step of the stairway he contemplated going back to his room to hide beneath his blanket like he use to do when he was a child. Instead, he squared his shoulders and pushed aside all the worry and fear, heading towards the dining room.

The room was elegantly set, as usual, the servants having set the table and quietly merged into the shadows until called. Itachi was already seating at the head of the table with the newspaper out in front of him while he waited. Sasuke felt his resolve waver and paused mid-step in the middle of the room once more but the urgency of the matter that he had to discuss with his brother propelled him forward.

He calmed himself down and sat purposely on his brother's right side, taking a deep breath as he stared at his empty plate setting. Itachi put down the newspaper and immediately signaled to the servant that had been patiently waiting to bring dinner. Once they have been served, Sasuke lifted up his head and looked straight at his brother.

"Itachi, I'm leaving," he said nonchalantly as if his heart wasn't beating at a thousand miles per hour. Those were the hardest words he had ever had to say to his brother.

Itachi just kept eating and as calm as his brother pretended to be, he asked, "Where?"

"Abroad perhaps… just somewhere that's not… here." Sasuke didn't know where he wanted to go. The only thing he did know was that he wanted to be far, far away from where he was now. He felt trapped inside, he was confused and scared.

Itachi looked up from his food and into his little brother's serious face. He knew Sasuke was not kidding but he felt that there was something more behind this sudden wanderlust.

"For how long?" he asked trying not to look too curious. He obviously succeeded, he was a genius after all.

"I don't know."

How long does it take to get over a crush on your best friend? Sasuke thought. He squirmed in his seat before realizing that Uchiha's don't squirm.

'Uchiha's don't run away either' the little voice inside him said, but he ignored it and focused on his brother.

The oldest member of the Uchiha clan glared at the younger version of himself and said younger version glared right back. Sasuke, of course, was trying to convey how seriously he wanted to do this.

After awhile, Itachi sighed, "Why" he asked in a strange voice.

Sasuke looked down nervously. He was not really sure how to answer his bother. He was ashamed of the cowardly way he was dealing with things.

He picked up his chopsticks and played with the food on his plate, his dark eyes avoiding Itachi's inquiring ones.

Finally, he took a deep breath and raised impenetrable eyes that hid the rampant thoughts running through his head. He just couldn't tell his brother, he was too proud.

But, still… not proud enough to stay and deal with the circumstances. He didn't want to leave and yet the thought of staying and facing his growing feelings for the blond, blue eye boy whose smiles could brighten the darkest day was too frightening.

Sasuke felt that perhaps, Naruto was also starting to have feelings for him too because, unlike himself his friend wasn't an expert on hiding them. That fact scared him even more... he couldn't be in love with another boy.

It was just not- it wasn't according to plan. He had a destiny, a burden just like his brother, to marry and pass down the Uchiha name and wealth to the next generation. He couldn't be in love with Naruto...he was boy.

He needed to get away from him because just seeing the blond bundle of joy and being near him was enough to send his body and mind through a hurricane of emotions. He felt lost and confused enough to throw the whole life plan to hell. When he saw that blond moron all rational thoughts would leave him and a hunger, a craving so strong and so impossible to fill would take over him. It was too much, it was just too much.

He just hoped his brother would understand without asking too many questions concerning his sudden need to travel.

"If that is what you wish do so, but I must warn you, Sasuke, running away from whatever problem you may have will not solve anything," The older Uchiha advised the youngest after he realized his little brother had no intention on answering.

Itachi went back to eating, the conversation, as far as he was concerned, was over. He would allow Sasuke to make his own mistakes knowing that in the end that was the only way that his brother would find himself.

…

The doorbell rang in the now emptier Uchiha household. The sound echoed through the hallways as Itachi took his precious time in answering. He was thinking about who could it be as he walked gracefully down the stairs.

Opening the great heaving oak doors to the open air, he blinked in surprise.

On the other side stood a blond kid with sun kissed skin. He looked familiar to Itachi but he couldn't place from where. He stared at him curiously taking in the orange shirt and worn blue jeans along with the messy spiky hair. Raising an eyebrow and looking down at him, he silently asked who he was and what he wanted.

"Hi," the boy said nervously shifting from one leg to another under Itachi's curious stare, "Is Sasuke home?"

The boy blushed and Itachi couldn't help but smirk although a bit confused.

"Hn," Itachi raked his gaze over the boy. Sasuke's friend. Why was he here? Hadn't Sasuke told him that he would be leaving?

The older Uchiha opened the door a bit more to invite the boy in, "Naruto, right?" he asked him. He stepped aside and waved him in.

Naruto just smiled in response as he walked in. Itachi closed the door behind him pausing briefly. It looked like he would be the one to break the news of Sasuke's departure, but for some reason he didn't like the idea of wiping the smile on the kid's face. It was strange really that he was having these thoughts about someone he didn't even know.

Silently, Itachi led Naruto toward the kitchen and served him tea. Once they both had hot cups on their hands he sat in front of him and stared.

"So… is he home or not?" The blond asked, he looked really nervous for some reason and it amused Itachi to no end.

He let out a soft sigh and smiled apologetically, he had the impression that with this boy he would have to just tell the truth, plain and simple. It would hurt less like this, like removing a band aid.

"Sasuke's gone."

"Uh?" Naruto said unintelligently, cocking his head to the side. His heartstrings seemed to tighten and he felt a small ache of fear start invading his body.

"He left earlier this morning to I don't know where. Naruto, I don't think he's planning on coming back," Itachi said, trying to look sympathetic, "I'm sorry." He added as a second thought.

A tense silence invaded the room after that. He wasn't going to cry, he wasn't going to cry, Naruto told himself willing his treacherous heart not to break.

Itachi gave Naruto a searching look but the blond's face seemed to be empty of any kind of emotion. The blond lowered his eyes to his hands which he clasp together and twisted in a nervous gesture. He had no idea what the other boy was thinking but whatever it was made the blond blink rapidly and a look of pure sorrow crossed his features before it got replaced by a blinding smile. Itachi, being as observant as ever knew that it was a fake one.

"That sucks, uh? Oh well, guess I'll be going now," Naruto said. He was trying so hard to make his voice sound happy but there was a slight tremble in it. Itachi saw the blonds' blue eyes shine with un-spilled tears.

His heart dropped to the ground as he came to the conclusion that this boy had more than friendly feelings for his brother. He realized then, that he knew the reason why Sasuke had left. Foolish little brother, he thought and then he found himself stopping the blond.

"Wait," he said in a deep voice, placing his hand on the blonds' shoulder. Naruto stiffened in surprise and he slowly turned around to look at the taller, older version of Sasuke.

Itachi smiled fondly at him, "Why don't you stay for dinner?" he invited the boy without really thinking. All he knew was that he didn't want the blond to feel upset.

Naruto looked suspicious for a second, so Itachi added, "It's a big place and I feel lonely now that's Sasuke is gone."

This wasn't exactly true, but he didn't want to hurt the kid's pride by letting him know he just wanted to comfort him.

Naruto blinked puzzled, he wasn't used to Uchiha's showing emotions, much less emotions like loneliness, nevertheless he smiled and nodded.

"Can we have ramen?"

…

5 months later

It was 9 A.M when Itachi came down for breakfast on a cold winter Sunday morning. As he entered his kitchen he was not surprised to see a passed out Naruto on the island table.

Naruto had been going out and getting drunk almost every Saturday since Sasuke left. He knew this because he and Naruto had become really close friends since the younger Uchiha's departure.

The blond spend almost all his time in the Uchiha manner and Itachi enjoyed his company quite a lot. When he wasn't wasted that is.

It had really surprised him at first, enjoying Naruto's company, he was completely different from anyone he knew and was used to, but now he had grown accustomed to the loud blond. Itachi cared deeply for him and he knew Naruto cared for him too. They had leaned on each other for support after Sasuke's good-bye and they had created a great friendship with a foundation of honesty and comprehension.

Still everything had its limit and the pity he had for his friend at some point had faded in light of the reckless actions of the blond. The kid was only seventeen years old for crying out loud but that didn't excuse his childish behaviour in the least.

Sighing loudly he walked toward the lump on his table and shook it gently.

"Naruto, wake up!" he whispered loudly. The blond mumbled annoyed and shook his hand as if trying to make a fly go away. He was a heavy sleeper and sometimes it took drastic measures to wake him up. Itachi smirked with evil intend.

He shoved Naruto off the table satisfied when the boy landed on the floor with a loud thump. He laughed to his insides stepping away from the messy blond and pinching his nose at the stench of alcohol coming of him. But the blond didn't stir, he groan in pain as he lifted his head up and looked at Itachi with hazy and out of focus eyes before letting his head fall back on the tiles with a loud and painful thunk.

Cursing inwardly (he was not going to curse out loud, Uchiha's don't loose their composure) Itachi picked Naruto up in his arms and took him up the stairs and to his room where he laid the teen in his own bed. Naruto opened his eyes just slightly and smiled at Itachi mouthing a silent "Thank You" before falling deeply to sleep again.

Unable to help it, Itachi gave the sleeping figure a small smile back as he left the room to have his so wanted breakfast. He couldn't stay mad at him.

A few hours later Itachi sat reading peacefully in his studio, when he heard as Naruto walk in the room but didn't bother to look up.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you every weekend," the blond whispered sounding indeed very sorry.

Itachi looked up at this words watching as Naruto walked up to him with amuse filled dark eyes. "Good to see you're back in the land of the living," the older man said lips twisting into a half smile.

Naruto smiled clearly embarrassed as he scratched the back of his neck sending little drops of water flying when he moved his still wet hair. Itachi frowned as a few landed on him and brush them away.

"You are not doing anything to me, you are only hurting yourself," Itachi said coldly.

"You told me that a thousand times already," Naruto responded feeling a little cheerier as he took a seat in front of Itachi.

The Uchiha smirked at him, "That's because you keep failing to listen," he said as he went back to his reading. He waited for Naruto to respond in an offended tone like he usually did, but when he heard a distressed sigh, he looked up again.

"I think I did something really bad last night" the blond said so low Itachi just barely heard him. "I just can't remember clearly" he mumbled aware of his perpetual drunken state since Sasuke left.

The stoic Uchiha just raised a fine formed eyebrow in question, though in the inside he was worried about his young friend.

He waited for a while for Naruto to respond but the teen just fidgeted silently in his seat under his gaze. A few seconds later Naruto finally looked up, blue eyes full of confusion and pain. The blond was crying out for help and Itachi sighed.

He placed the newspaper he had been reading on the desk wondering when he would get a chance to read it without any drama and moved his hand to place it in Naruto's knee.

"Tell me." He said in his deepest voice.

"She reminded me of Sasuke." Naruto said quietly.

At this Itachi's eyes widened ever so slightly. He wondered concerned what Naruto had meant by that but instead of asking he waited patiently for him to continue just adding comforting pressure on the grip he had on the boy's knee.

Naruto locked eyes with Itachi and smiled sheepishly, "I'm just being a drama queen here, you don't have to worry," he said trying to remove some tension but when Itachi glared at him for the comment he looked at his feet and began explaining.

"I slept with a girl last night and I don't even know her name!" he whispered rapidly as if he couldn't believe it, "I don't remember anything about it either. I just remember she had pale skin and jet black hair!" he finished, his eyes seeking frantically for aid in Itachi's dark ones.

The dark hair man just blinked as he took it all in and one word seemed to echo in his mind, rapidly escalating from a small whisper to a loud and aggravating shout... "SHIT!"

He had no idea what to say under the circumstances. What piece of advice could he offer? He didn't have the details and the possibility of anything resulting out of the whole thing seemed slim but then the thought settled uncomfortably in his mind that Naruto had a way of making impossible things happen.

Clearing his throat loudly Itachi pulled away from Naruto to seat perfectly straight on his chair while he ran both hands gracefully through his hair. He repeated that motion trying to think and relax.

"You're right. You are being a drama queen," he stated blankly and smirked when he saw Naruto scowl, "It's not such a bad thing," he continued, "And you used protection, right?"

Naruto's face fell at that comment and Itachi felt his heart drop to the floor. The word "Shit" broke through the sound barrier in his head.


	3. Some Come, Others Go

**Changes**

Chapter Two

Some Come, Others Go.

Itachi smiled fondly at Naruto, a smile that the blond could not see because his head was buried in the Uchiha's chest.

"I'm proud of you" he said, caressing his friend's thick blond hair.

Slowly, Naruto straiten himself up, and looked into Itachi's dark eyes searching for the truth, "Really?" he asked.

His words made Itachi snort inwardly. He was not capable of ever lying to him.

Well, truth be told, he mused thoughtfully as he stroke Naruto's hair absently, he was more than capable of anything but he didn't want to lie to Naruto and he never would. As far as he was concern Naruto had won a place in his heart right next to Sasuke. He thought of him as another brother, someone to protect and cherish; something he had not been able to do with Sasuke.

It pained him to know that Sasuke had run away without talking to him but then again, Uchiha's weren't known for their communication skills.

And he really was proud of Naruto and the way the hyperactive boy was dealing with the situation.

"What now?" Naruto asked in a whisper. Itachi stopped mid-stroke. He needed to think, to get his thoughts together in order to help Naruto.

Itachi suddenly stood up and walked behind his desk, rummaging though his contacts book.

"Don't you worry, I'll deal with this", he said as he opened his phone and dialled a number.

Naruto just blinked and watched as Itachi waited for the other to pick up. He impatiently tap, a long, perfectly manicure finger nail on the desk.

"Kakashi? ...Yes, look I need your help on a personal matter, would you be so kind to stop by the manner?" Itachi said to the phone in his most professional voice.

He waited for Kakashi to speak as Naruto squirmed in his seat, and when he heard the man's response he sighed annoyed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "No, You pervert not that kind of matter!", he said whispering rapidly through the phone.

The blond behind him giggled and Itachi glared at him hushing him with his hand.

"Ten minutes? Great, see you then." Itachi hung up and sighed taking a seat on his comfy desk chair.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked amused and Itachi had to wonder if this was the same boy that just seconds ago had been asking for a hug.

"My lawyer, he's an asshole I'm sure you two would get along just fine." He responded with a smirk.

Naruto scowled and stuck his tong out at him. It made the stoic man laugh softly; the kid could be really cute sometimes.

"I'm going to grab something to eat" the boy said before leaving Itachi alone to think about what had just happened. Itachi waved a hand dismissively not really paying attention to the blond but instead to his thoughts on the concurrent situation.

Not more than an hour ago a beautiful young woman had come knocking at his door.

He knew her, she used to be a freshman when he was in his last year of high school, they hadn't really talked but the girl was not easy to forget. She had pale skin and nice bone structure with jet black hair and brown eyes so deep they were almost red giving her a wild look, especially in anger, just like they were now.

"Is Naruto here?" The girl asked impolitely. She tried to look over Itachi shoulders.

Itachi just raised an eyebrow at her which was enough to make her blush, "I'm sorry, I went to his place and his guardian told me I would find him here." She explained. She was anxious, he could tell and that made him wary. He looked at her with guarded eyes.

"What's your business with him?" The Uchiha asked, the tone in his voice was hard and unrelenting.

Itachi squared his shoulders and completely blocked the door way with his body in a protective manner he himself was unaware off. He was not acting over protectively toward Naruto, he told himself but he just hadn't like the way this girl had imposed herself and he thought it funny to make her feel awkward.

"He got me pregnant! That's my business with him!" The girl said glaring at him. Her eyes flashed with anger.

That certainly had been awkward but not for her. Itachi thought himself incapable of blushing and had to fight hard with his body to keep it down. He didn't know if it was because of the embarrassing images that flashed through his mind of Naruto and this girl having sex or the words that shock him.

He couldn't help it. He stood staring at the girl with his mouth wide open in shock. It was not very sophisticated of him but the news that had just blown up in his face had him twitching inside. A very un-Uchiha need to stomp his feet and scream in anger flowed through him at those words.

Itachi calmed himself down and really look at the girl. His sharp eyes didn't miss the resemblance to Sasuke. In his heart he knew that a sad Naruto plus a load of god knows how much beer had led to the particular predicament that the girl found herself in.

Idiot, he thought leave it to Naruto to fuck up his life by doing a girl that reminded him of his asshole little brother.

Of course he didn't let his thoughts show on his face maintaining that fame Uchiha control and masking them behind a mask of indifference.

He composed himself in less than a second standing aside to invite the girl in.

The girl hesitantly walked inside looking a little lost and wary. Itachi noticed that her hands were shaking slightly. He smiled and placed his hand lightly on the small of her back guiding her into the kitchen.

"What's your name?" Itachi asked her as he helped her sit at the table.

"Mishiko" the girl answered after a long pause in which she seemed to be debating the sanity of being in a stranger's house.

Itachi was about to introduce himself when the sound of a voice coming from behind them startled them both. They turned to look at who had spoken.

"Mishiko?" It was Naruto who asked. He had gotten tired of waiting for Itachi and wondered what was taking him so long? Especially since he was eager to go back to beating the crap out of him on the x-box! Well not really but still, they had left the game on pause and he wanted to finish it. He had been stunned when he saw Itachi invite Mishiko in and followed them out of sheer curiosity.

Why was she here?

The girl looked up at Naruto and sighed as she lowered her gaze to the floor. Itachi sensed that she was nervous and decided he didn't want to be a part of this particular conversation, "I better leave you two alone" he said excusing himself. He stood up and headed towards the door giving Naruto a cold stare as he walked by him.

Naruto was puzzled but decided to focus on Mishiko and shrugged off his friend's cold look.

"So, uhm… what are you doing here?" He asked her smiling, taking a seat in front of her.

The tension between them was thick and the blond squirmed in his seat. The situation felt strange for him, mostly because the older girl was so quiet. He didn't know what to say to his one night stand, having never expected to talk to her despite the fact that she was a grad student from his school, two years older than him and an intern there.

Naruto had to see her almost every day, but they had gone out of their way to avoid each other, so he didn't understand what she was doing here now.

He gave her his best fake smile.

"We need to talk Naruto"

"Oh… Okay. What's up?" He asked her, still smiling though getting more nervous by the second. His heart began to pick up.

It wasn't good he could tell by the tone of her voice.

"I'm pregnant with your child" she said harshly. Unable to help it, Mishiko took pleasure in seeing the blond's annoying smile quickly fade.

"Y- Yo- You're kidding right?" Naruto said gulping. He tightened his hands into fist on the table and leaned closer to her.

Mishiko gaze was suddenly upon him long enough to give him a look that clearly said 'Would I really?'

Why did she sleep with him again? The boy was clearly an idiot.

"I'm not going to have him, so you don't have to worry; I just wanted you to know." She said, her voice frigid and calm like she was not talking about ending a life. Naruto looked at her in disbelief, watching as she inspected her black nail polish.

"What?!" Naruto yelled slamming his clenched fists on the table and he stood up violently shoving the chair backwards. He was breathing hard, anger pumping into his veins. He noticed the slight fear that crosses Mishiko's face and tried to get his anger under control.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked, searching her eyes, cold and fearless eyes that were now staring straight back at him. He was searching for something that would tell him that she was not serious.

He was unaware neither that there was a slight threatening inflation in his tone nor that his eyes flash red, hot anger.

Mishiko felt the sudden urge to hide her head inside her body, just like a turtle at the look Naruto was giving her. She didn't know the boy could look so tough.

"What do you mean?" her voice trembled slightly in fear as she gathered the courage to stand up to him.

"What the fuck do you think I mean?" he yelled walking around the table to come toward her, "Why would you even bother to tell me you are pregnant, if you already decided t- to…" Naruto realized he had been screaming and took a deep breath to calm himself down…

"You are not killing any son of mine." He finished in a harsh whisper his eyes shining with emotion and his tone of voice leaving no place to argue.

"What am I supposed to do then? Huh?!" Mishiko stood up as well, shoving at Naruto's chest. Her face crumbled and she looked down at the floor, "I don't want a child, not now…" she added as she started crying.

The anger Naruto had felt moments before faded once he considered what the pregnancy was going to do to her life.

He sighed warily clutching at his hair with both hands trying to think of a way to handle the whole mess. He took a deep breath again and spoke, "I'll keep him, and I'll take full custody and pay for all the medical expenses. You don't have to be a part of his, if you don't want you, just – he came toward her and took her hand in his in a comforting way – just have the child, for me?"

Mishiko blinked. Naruto had surprised her with his words and all the emotion and strength he really had and never showed. She looked down at their joined hands and then back at those blue eyes that were looking at her so intently.

The girl gulped and nodded once.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll do it."

Naruto smiled widely and hugged her tight.

"Ouf! Naruto let go!" Mishiko yelped surprised but smiled nonetheless.

Ten minutes later Naruto was walking Mishiko to the door and after they exchanged phone numbers and other information she was gone.

The blond let out a ragged breath as he leaned his forehead on the door.

"You. Stupid. Brat."

Naruto turned around as he heard Itachi's emotionless insult.

"Itachi…" he said softly, too emotionally tired to deal with a lecture right now.

"No! Don't expect sympathy from me this time Naruto. You should have used a damn condom!"

Naruto nodded slowly with a lost look on his face, "You're right, it's my fault entirely."

Itachi just looked at him coldly and nodded.

"It's my fault Sasuke's gone, is my fault I was such a pussy and instead of looking for him or moving on I just got drunk, it's my fault Mishiko is pregnant! I ruined her life! I ruined your life by involving you in my pitiful excuse for a life… I caused you headaches!"

The Uchiha went from nodding to shaking his head at Naruto's rant. He couldn't possibly think that, could he?

The blond gasped while he kept talking failing to see the mixture of guilt and pity in his friend's eyes.

"…And now I'm going to ruin that baby's life too!" He breathed as he realized what he had just told Mishiko he would do.

"Naruto stop!" Itachi said serious, "That's not true" he said smiling at the overwhelm boy in front of him and motion him towards him with his index finger.

Naruto blinked but moved towards him nonetheless and when he was close enough Itachi grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm proud of you", he said.

7 months later.

_Whoosh_

Naruto cleaned his mouth with the back of his sleeve and sighed as he watched the contents of his dinner being flushed down the toilet.

Dragging his feet, he walked toward the sink and washed his hands. He splash ice-cold water on his face and rinsed his mouth before staring blankly at his reflection in the dirty mirror of the hospital's bathroom.

This was it. He was going to be a father now, a seventeen year old dad.

The blond teen sighed again as he ran trembling hands through his hair. He took a deep breath and mentally repeated that; he was okay, he could do this, he was Uzu-fucking-maki Naruto and he could do anything he wanted when he set his heart in to it.

But all he really wanted was Itachi to be there. Where was he?! He had said he wanted to be here for his god son's birth. And Naruto had called him almost an hour ago. He was confused and worried.

Mishiko was having the baby right now; Naruto, had been prep and hustle into hospital scrubs by the nurses. He had been excited to witness the birth of his son but after taking one look at "the miracle of life" he left. He ran towards the bathroom, gagging all the way. He leaned over the sink and bowed his head, his son was being born and he was in the bathroom wishing for his friend to be there offering support.

There was a knock on the door, and he walked towards it and opened it. A smiling nurse was looking at him with kind eyes.

"Uzumaki, right? Please come with me, you're a father!" she exclaimed.

Naruto gulped and followed the woman into the room were Mishiko, looking incredibly exhausted was holding a wiggling and wailing bump covered with a blue blanket.

The kind nurse left them alone. Naruto took precarious steps toward the bed, but then Mishiko smiled at him and he smiled back shyly hurrying his last steps around the bed and towards them.

"May I…?" He asked her in a soft voice, gesturing to the baby and toward himself. She nodded and carefully handed him the baby, helping him adjust his arms in order to hold him safely in them.

The child really was beautiful, Naruto thought, his skin was so soft but wrinkled and his bald head was so big, his eyes were closed but looked huge nonetheless and his nose was so round… Naruto chuckled while caressing the baby's small hands, inwardly counting ten fingers and ten toes.

Smiling sweetly he looked at Mishiko, "Thanks" he said to her wholeheartedly, "Thank you so much."

The next day Naruto went to the Uchiha mansion carrying his son protectively in his arms. He was pleased that everything concerning the baby's custody and other papers had been taken care of long ago by Kakashi. He had been eager to take the baby home and after the baby had been bathed and dressed he had. He stayed with Mishiko until she was released from the hospital too and they, Naruto and son walked her to her apartment where they said their goodbyes.

Now, Naruto was taking the baby to meet his godfather. Itachi hadn't been able to come the day before but Naruto was not mad at him because he knew Itachi was a busy man and that, no matter what Itachi wouldn't have failed him no purpose.

He knocked on the huge wooden doors looking down at the baby in his arms and rearranging the blanked around him, "We need to give you a name kid" he whispered to him smiling.

The door was opened by Sakura, Itachi's housekeeper, her eyes were wet and red while her cheeks pale. Naruto looked curiously at her in concern. Her gaze fell on the bundle that Naruto cradled to his chest and burst out crying running inside the big house. She had left the door wide opened and a completely confused blond standing outside the door.

Worried about what could be wrong he stepped inside, "Hello?"

"Naruto?"

It was Kakashi who answered, he was coming down the stairs and he too looked tired and sad. As soon as he reached Naruto he took a look at the baby and smiled. However, the blond could tell it had cost him great effort to do so.

"Please, come in, we need to talk" he said placing a hand in Naruto's back and gesturing towards the kitchen table.

"Kakashi? What's wrong?" He was starting to get scared now; where was Itachi?

They sat one in front of the other in the kitchen island table, Naruto was holding his baby tightly against his chest and Kakashi was looking at his hands with his unmatched eyes.

After a few unbearable seconds of silence Kakashi finally looked back at Naruto and drew out a shaky breath, "Naruto…"

Naruto felt his insides twist in realization, there was pity in Kakashi eyes along with grief. He shook his head in denial.

No, no this can be happening, not again… Why did he have a bad feeling? Like he already knew what the man in front of him was going to say? He had to be wrong; please God let there be a mistake…

"Where's Itachi?" Naruto ask in a rough voice, not really wanting to hear the answer. But knowing that it had to be said, it was bad he felt it in his very soul.

"He's dead." The blond flinched when he responded and Kakashi inwardly regretted being so cruel to Naruto, but he couldn't help it. He didn't know any other way to break the news to the blond and he really wasn't in the mood to comfort someone right now. Itachi had been his friend, one of a few he had and it was taking so much of his strength just to sit there, resisting the urge to cry and scream, to kick and shout. Life was so unfair.

Why? How? When? ... WHY?!

First Sasuke and now Itachi… what was it with this fucking Uchihas and their need to brake his heart? To leave him alone when he needed them the most?

And what was it with this fucking table?! Why was all the bad news he has heard recently had been discussed at this fucking black stone island table!?

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, his chest hurt, his head felt like it was going to explode, his hands, still holding the baby where shaking and his vision was starting to get blurry…

Naruto suddenly stood up and extended his arms in front of him offering Kakashi his son, Kakashi, fortunately took the hint and grabbed the baby before Naruto bended over at the waist and puked his heart out.

The lawyer calmly walked around the table and with the hand that wasn't holding the baby he caressed the blonds' back while Naruto coughed and breathed violently.

An hour had passed before Naruto was able to breathe properly again, another hour it had taken for Kakashi to explain everything to Naruto, they had sat in Itachi's office, both of them resting in the chairs in front of the desk and not in the one behind it, the one only Itachi used.

"It was a car accident," Kakashi said. "Itachi had been on his way to the hospital when he was hit by a drunk driver."

Kakashi looked tired, he had dark bags under his eyes and his mouth was set in a straight thin line. "He was excited about the baby, even though he might have denied it," Kakashi smirks.

He straightened out and pated Naruto's wobbly knees.

"He made a will a couple of months ago," Kakashi continued softly, watching Naruto who looked devastated.

The silver hair lawyer pulled out a few papers and began to read.

He quickly read through the beginning and went to Itachi wishes. There was a smile on Kakashi face as he read.

The will didn't said much, just that he didn't wished for a funeral to be held.  
That he didn't have any living relatives other than Sasuke who was abroad and there were only few people he truly cared about, and so he didn't want a funeral full of people who only cared to verify if he was really dead of not. "Fuck them" the will said.

It also said that he wanted his job as president at "Uchiha Inc" to be taken by his vice-president Kisame until Sasuke came back, if he ever did.

And lastly the will said that if anything ever happened to him all of his money, which was half of the famous Uchiha fortune plus everything saved by him from his growing business, would pass to his unborn Godson and his father, Naruto Uzumaki, who had brought light into the darkest corners of the big and lonely Uchiha manner; that was also included as part of his fortune.

Kakashi saw Naruto flinch and looked up at him surprised.

"What? No, I don't deserve it!" he sounded on the verge of hysterics.

"It's my fault, it's my fault!" he whispered nuzzling his sons face. Naruto breathed in deeply the baby fresh smell of his son's skin.

The silver hair lawyer was used to Naruto's tendency of blaming himself for everything.

He shook his head.

"It's not your fault,"

"It is! I wanted him to be at the hospital with me, to hold my hand and make me feel brave, so I called him," Naruto's eyes filled with tears, his whole body shook. The baby whimpered, feeling his father's distress.

"No," Kakashi shook his head again. "It's was just bad luck, it's just life, it sucks but that the way things work" he told him in a soft voice trying to make him understand.

Naruto looked at Kakashi with sorrow as the guilt started to fade away from his eyes. Kakashi smiled down at the baby and continued to talk.

"Some people would come into our lives and others will go, but they will still be in our hearts and memories."

Naruto thought back to Kakashi's words as he looked down at Itachi's grave, just set and already full of flowers.

As there was no funeral, it was only the next day that Naruto was able to come and visit his most recently lost best friend's grave.

The blond spend a lot of time there just looking intently at the name engraved there rocking absently the baby that slept contently in his arms.

He still couldn't believe Itachi had left them the house and so much money. He just hadn't known Itachi had cared so much. He still remembered the day he had asked Itachi if he wanted to be the godfather… he had been so nervous to ask and Itachi had responded so unemotionally it had made him feel a little bad but happy he had accepted anyway.

Now that he knew Itachi had actually been touched enough to write a will leaving him all his money just broke his heart all over again.

He felt so sad, so hopeless… but at the same time he felt so good, holding that baby in his arms, knowing that beautiful creature was his, knowing that a life depended on him made him feel alive.

He knew he couldn't give up because now someone else depended on him.

The baby moved in his arms and Naruto took his gaze away from the cold stone and look into the baby's stunning blue eyes.

Smiling at his just awoken son Naruto caressed softly the baby's lips with his knuckle, "You hungry already baby?"

I still haven't thought of a name for him, Naruto thought as he walked out of the cemetery, then he suddenly had an idea and turned, "You wouldn't know of a good name for the baby, right?" Naruto asked with a sad smile to the grave where his friend rested.

Of course no answer came and Naruto chuckled darkly, "Goodbye Itachi" he said in a whisper.

The baby in his arms suddenly moved and left out a strange sound.

Naruto blinked and looked surprised at him and then back at the grave, "Itachi?" he asked.

The baby made that sound again, it sounded like a very small laugh and Naruto could have sworn he saw him smile, even though he knew the baby was too young to do so yet.

Naruto smiled widely and started walking toward his new home, he had to tell Kakashi, the baby, no Itachi had a name now.


	4. Hide and Seek

**just because you people liked the story : D**

**thanks for all the faves and reviews!**

**next chapter might take a while... review and i might write faster! : D**

**Changes**

Chapter Three

Hide and Seek

Naruto smiled sweetly at his son as he saw Itachi ran towards him.

Itachi hugged his young father and Naruto picked him up and spun him around. His dark locks fluttered in the air, there was flush on his pale cheeks while his blue eyes laughed down into the blue ones of his father. The boy meant everything to him; he was the light in his eyes, the air that he breathed; his reason to live.

"Dad! Stop!" The child laughed happily as his dad set him on the ground again, and as soon as he was out of Naruto's grip Itachi walked away, saying he was going to find more flowers.

"Just don't take them off the other graves like last time!" Naruto yelled after him, he watched as Itachi skipped away until he was out of sight and then he turned his gaze towards the grave were moments ago his son had been playing on.

Sighing deeply, making his chest rise and fall the blonde walked slowly towards Itachi's tomb. Once there he knelt and caressed the name printed there on the cold stone.

"I still miss you." He whispered as he arranged the flowers that lay all around his friend's grave, "Your godson is growing up so fast! I wish you could see him, he's so cute!" Naruto chuckled and shook his head, "He started school this month and he's already reading stop sings. I think he's some kind of genius and Sakura keeps telling me he got it from her!"

The blonde kept talking sweetly to the ground before him. Once a month, since Itachi's death he came to visit his grave always bringing little Itachi with him. He would kneel and talk to Itachi as if he was still alive, telling him everything that's been happening in his life. It was comforting, because he didn't feel alone when he thought of Itachi still helping him by just listening.

He didn't want to feel lonely but sometimes he just couldn't help it. It felt wrong too, because he thought he didn't deserve to feel like someone was missing in his life. And he didn't want to feel the ache nor the sadness of needing _him_ there.

He shouldn't feel alone because he was not alone… Naruto's eyes watered; he had more people beside him now that he had never had before in his life, people who cared for him. Yet, he couldn't help wondering what had become of that person that had meant so much to him in the past.

He knew he had been in love with him all those years ago and sometimes, when he got tired of pretending, he would admit to himself that he still cared for him, that he still loved him.

But now something else was brewing in his heart... A feeling that burned in his veins alongside the fierce love that he had felt for that damn Uchiha.

He hated him so much! He hated him for leaving him and Itachi, for not talking to him about his problems, not letting him know he was leaving, for making him love him, for leaving him so alone and confused, for not being there when his son was born… but he hated him the most for not coming back.

Naruto frowned as he realised he was thinking about him again, something that he had promised himself not to do. He didn't want to think, talk, dream nor even breathe his name because it just hurt too much.

The blond kissed his fingers tips and pressed them against Itachi's name as a good bye kiss and stood up, it was getting late for lunch and Sakura was going to kill him if they didn't get home on time.

Now all he had to do was look for Itachi…

…

Sasuke watched in shock as Naruto and that kid hugged and played. He could not believe this was happening. But, in all honesty he had been to naïve to believe Naruto would be waiting for him with open arms, eager to pick up where they had left; He couldn't really believe everything would be the same…

Still a dead big brother and a father, possibly married Naruto was too much.

And he looked like such a good father.

"I still miss you." Sasuke heard Naruto whisper to Itachi's grave, he stilled all his movements and concentrated on listening, "Your godson is growing up so fast! I wish you could see him, he's so cute!" Naruto chuckled and Sasuke flinched at the sound, he had missed that heavenly sound so much.

"He started school this month and he's already reading stop sings. I think he's some kind of genius and Sakura keeps telling me he got it from her!" Naruto kept talking but Sasuke couldn't listen anymore partly because hearing that name made something click in side of him and also because the kid, Itachi was walking near his hiding place.

Sakura. He remember her now, she was the daughter of his house keeper, Naruto had had a crush on her then they were younger…She was also the one who opened the door of his own home today and told him his brother was dead.

That girl with pink hair was the boy's mother? Could it be? Could things get any worse?!

"Hi mister!" Apparently, they could.

Sasuke looked down when he heard the small voice and saw Naruto's son staring cutely at him, his beautiful blue eyes shining with curiosity.

"Why are you hiding?" He boy asked a little loudly and Sasuke scowled, if Naruto saw him there…

He could not allow it.

The tall brunette kneeled until he was at eye level with the boy and whispered, "Shhh, I'm paying hide and seek!" it was a really dumb excuse but it was the best he could think of, he didn't have experience dealing with children.

Itachi chuckled, "You are lying! There's no one else here and you can't play hide and seek alone!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him, "Really? And how do you know there's no one else here? Maybe he's hiding"

"That's not possible because you are hiding, if you were really playing hide and seek there would be another person looking for you, not hiding." The kid responded matter-of-factly and Sasuke found himself wondering how someone so smart could be related to Naruto.

"Aren't you the wise one, how old are you?" The brunette asked Itachi unable to hold a small smile.

"I'm five!" The kid responded yelling happily.

"Itachi?" Naruto's voice reached Sasuke's hears and he inwardly panicked, he stood up quickly and peeked to know where Naruto was.

And he was heading their way.

"Hey kid, why don't you go with your dad, he's looking for you" Sasuke told Itachi in a rapid whisper.

Itachi just looked at him and blinked, "Were you hiding from my dad?" he inquired.

Sasuke's mouth almost dropped open, how on earth did the kid figured that out?! And he was not hiding! He just didn't want to be seen!

"I'm not hiding from anyone, that's stupid" The twenty two year old said almost sounding like a five year old himself.

Itachi chuckled again and Sasuke could have sworn he did so in an evil way, "Then come with me!" he said, "Meet my dad! He's the coolest"

Sasuke thought it was nice for Naruto's son to think so highly of the blonde but shook his head. Naruto was getting closer and closer, "Go on, and leave me alone."

Little Itachi pouted and was about to respond when another voice was heard through the cemetery,

"Naruto!" It was a feminine voice and it sounded annoyed and scary. Not that Sasuke thought it was but the look of sheer fear on Itachi's eyes told him so.

"Uh oh!" the boy said before running toward his dad.

…

"Itachi! There you are!" Naruto smiled as his son came running once again towards him and hugged him, "You must answer when I call you, you brat! I was getting scared!"

"Naruuto!" Sakura's voice has heard again and Naruto flinched, looks like they were late for lunch again, Sakura was going to have his ass for making her come look for them.

"C'mon let's go get Sakura before she wakes up the dead" Naruto told his son with a wink and Itachi laughed.

The blonde grabbed the boy's little hand in his and they walked away toward the pinkette that was scowling at them through the distance.

…

Sakura scowled as she saw Naruto and Itachi playing outside in the large yard of the Uchiha manner,

"Naruto don't make him run! For Pete's sake he just ate!" She yelled through the open window.

She watched them just a little longer to make sure the blonde didn't chase the small brunette around anymore and smiled when she saw them there laying on the grass laughing, they looked so cute together, father and son.

Unfortunately her smile didn't last long.

Sasuke was back. She had been so astonished to see him that morning; she still couldn't believe she had acted so stupidly, only giving Sasuke awful information and not inviting him in.

It had been so shocking to see him again after all those years. When Sasuke hadn't come back after Itachi's death no-one had expected him back after, and even though nobody talked about him he was still in everyone's mind.

Sakura had been little relived to know Sasuke hadn't known about his brother's decease; that meant he still cared… She remembered having thought Sasuke had cut off everyone from his life; she had felt so afraid the Uchiha had somehow turned evil when he had left with out a word…

She knew now those had been stupid thoughts… created by someone who had been upset and in love, or thought she had.

When she was younger she had had a huge crush on the beautiful raven and in her youth and stupidity she had thought of it as love. She knew now how real love was supposed to feel, the way she felt for Naruto was real, the way Naruto felt for Sasuke…

Oh God! Naruto! She had to tell him Sasuke was back!

But, how was she going to do that, what was she going to say?

…

Sasuke glared at his steering wheel as he turned off his car.

After the twisted episode in the cemetery he had gone strait to Uchiha Inc. to see who was running the business now that his brother was gone. He found Kisame as the head of the company.

The guy had been his brother's best friend and he was a huge guy with sharp teeth and an unnatural thing for blood that knew how to put people in their places. Sasuke liked him, he couldn't have thought for a better man to run the family business.

The raven young man had gone strait to the last floor in the building and had asked to see him. He had found it annoying when Kisame had just looked at him with huge eyes as if he was a ghost but luckily that had only been his first reaction, cause right after the tall man had grinned and welcomed him back with a heavy pat in the back saying "You are finally back! I was getting tired with so much power"

Sasuke thought that had been a weird thing to say, people usually seek for power, get mad with power, do the most horrible things for it, and Kisame was actually trying to escape from it. He ignored the comment though, after all this was Kisame and he had always been a peculiar character.

The man informed him everything that had occurred with the business the last 6 years and they had started arranging papers and more meetings to get Sasuke abroad the ship as soon as possible.

It had actually been an easy, quick and satisfying meeting, but now Sasuke was back at what used to be his home, he wanted answers, not that he thought he was entitled to demand them but he felt like screaming his lungs out for explanations. Problem was he was going through a hard time trying to come up with the right words to speak with the new owners of the Uchiha manner and that was what had him glaring at his wheel. He had never had trouble speaking with Naruto before…

…

Shit! This was harder that she had imagined! Speaking with his blond friend had never been this hard.

Sakura and Naruto where now sitting on the island table in their kitchen drinking some coffee, the blond was absently caressing the black stone with his index finger completely unaware his roommate and friend was practically jumping from nervousness, looking at him intently.

Little Itachi was now taking a nap so the house was really quiet, which was something incredible knowing Naruto and his son lived there, but it seemed even the hyperactive man could enjoy some peace from time to time.

Sighing Sakura moved her hand across the table and took Naruto's hand in her own, the blond looked at her curiously and when he saw the expression on her face he shook his hand from Sakura's and backed away.

"No bad news on this table, that the rule!" He said.

Sakura chuckled and shook her head, "It not bad news Naruto." The blond smiled widely and sat back down and the pinkette continued, "Well it really depends on how you what to take them." She said sheepishly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Uh?" he asked confused, he didn't understood what Sakura meant by that? So it was up to him to make it good or bad news?

"So…" Sakura began still not sure how to tell him "You'll never guess who came by this morning…"

"Sasuke" Said Naruto with a blank look on his face.

"WHAT!? How do you know?"

"Cause he's standing right behind you."


	5. Welcome Home

**Changes**

Chapter Four

Welcome Home

Fife minutes passed and Sasuke was still glaring at his steering wheel. He didn't know what he was going to say and he didn't know what to expect but he had waited six long years to talk to him again and he couldn't wait any longer. He had to talk to him, he just had to.

Punching the wheel in frustration the raven finally stepped out of his car and headed toward the door. Once he reached it he realized it was slightly open so, not giving it a second thought he pushed it and stepped inside.

Silent as he had always been the raven walked to the centre of the large living room glancing around, noticing how little the place had changed but then he saw something that made him stop fully.

From where he was standing he could see part of the kitchen, principally the tall black stone island table in the middle of it.

He could see Sakura, with her back to him and Naruto looking intently at her, both sitting there.

What was he thinking? Sasuke scowled looking at the floor.

Naruto had a wife and kid now, he had moved on with his life and Sasuke should do the same… He should leave him alone and not cause him any problems.

All those years they had spend together, leaning on each other, pushing each other to be better, all those years of friendship had gone to waste when he had left without giving any warning, he was a coward and he had fucked up and now he couldn't just come back six years later pretending everything was okay, he ought to leave now and never come to this manor again.

"Sasuke"

The raven looked up when he heard his name being whispered out of Naruto's lips, the action sending shivers down his back.

Shit! It was too late now, Naruto had seen him.

"WHAT!? How did you know?"

"He's standing right behind you." Sasuke heard the blond say with a blank look on his face.

Sakura turned around so fast that she almost fell off her chair, ignoring it completely she walked toward him with a wary smile on the pink lips.

"Sasuke… I'm so sorry about this morning I-"

"No, Sakura I'm sorry. I should have recognized you." Sasuke said politely putting much effort into looking at her and not at Naruto. When he had stopped by the manor that morning he had been so numb by the news of his brother's death he hadn't realized the woman standing before him was someone he already knew, he regretted it deeply not only because he had probably hurt the young woman's feelings but because he could have asked her about Naruto and skip all the surprises he had suffered at the cemetery.

"It's okay, I'm sure you were just upse-"

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Naruto, who was now standing just a step behind Sakura, asked glaring at him with his arms crossed on his chest.

"This is my home" Sasuke pointed out blankly.

He wasn't going to say it, it was stupid and a lie but it just came out. Besides it was either that or "I came to look for you, because I love you and I need you and it took me just one month away from you to figure it out but five years and eleven months to accept it and now that I have I just want to be with you."

"Not anymore it's not. This is my home now and you are on private property."

Sakura was standing between the two men who were glaring daggers at each others with her mouth open not knowing what to say but clearly whishing she could stop the upcoming argument before it got out of hands, she knew them both enough to know this wasn't going to end up pretty.

"There's a sign outside that reads "The noble and Most Ancient House of Uchiha" and, last time I checked you are not an Uchiha." Sasuke said in a bored tone, "You of all people… You don't even have the money to afford this place; you probably just usurped the manor after Itachi died." That was both cruel and ridiculous and the raven himself was surprised to hear it come out of his mouth.

Naruto's mouth dropped open for a second in surprise but he closed it soon enough, clenching his teeth in obvious anger, his fists were turning white and shaking.

How dare this bastard?! Barge into his home and insult him like this? And only after breaking his heart leaving out of the blue and just appearing out of nowhere later… How could someone be so fucking heartless?!

The blond was fuming mad, his eyes shined with the desire to break, kick, punch, smash and kill the raven in front of him but then, Sakura stepped in front of him and moved her mouth, the word "Itachi" came out of it but no sound was made. Naruto just blinked and focus his intense blue eyes on her slightly confused, and Sakura just looked up and moved her mouth again this time forming the words "sleeping" and "upstairs". The blond young man sighed and shook his head looking at the floor; then he raised his blue eyes and smiled at Sakura to assure her he had understood.

"I'll be in the kitchen" The pinkette whispered and then left squeezing Naruto's shoulder lightly in a supportive way before leaving.

Sasuke couldn't help but scowl at the action; now that he had accepted his feelings toward the blue eyed man he hated the idea of anyone but himself touching Naruto. Luckily for him neither Sakura nor Naruto saw him scowl and when the girl was gone Naruto took three longs steps towards him.

"I want you out of here. Now." He was now standing so close Sasuke could count the light freckles on his nose.

He was so close he could smell that sweet breath of his; how was he supposed to think like this?!

Time passed incredibly slowly and Sasuke not answering nor moving was making Naruto nervous, especially when he was so close to him, he had meant to appear strong and threatening but it didn't seem to be working.

And it hurt too, standing there so close to the person he loved and not being able to touch him, tell him how much he missed him and needed him. It just made Naruto hate Sasuke even more, he wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss him, punch him or both.

Why did he have to leave?! He had ruined everything!

The blond closed his eyes and sighed through his nose to calm himself, the refined sent of Sasuke's skin invaded him and the reckless urge to taste that smell was so strong it scared him.

Suddenly, Naruto stepped away from him and sighed once again to collect himself.

"I left that sign out of love and respect for your brother…" he said whispering unable to keep the sorrow of talking about Itachi out of his voice. "But this is no longer the Uchiha manor, believe or not, this has been my home for more that five years." Naruto raised his head and locked eyes with the raven, glaring at him, daring him to speak.

But Sasuke didn't talk, he just glared back. His brain was still trying to process Naruto's words. Love and respect for his brother? More than five years? Did that mean Naruto had lived here before Itachi died? They didn't even look at each other before he had left… Itachi probably didn't know Naruto exited… And the sorrow in his voice… What did this all mean? Why had things changed so much!? And why the fuck was he wondering about everything instead of doing something!?

Silent and awkward seconds passed and they were still just glaring at each other, and Naruto was getting anxious. What was wrong with the bastard? Why was he just staring at him and wasn't doing anything, this was so not like Sasuke; or at least not the Sasuke he remembered.

Naruto just snapped, "What's with you?! Have you gone stupid or something?! MOVE! Get the fuck out of my home. Go and leave me alone just like you did before!" he yelled unable to hold back.

There was so much emotion in Naruto's eyes, ache, regret, sorrow were just some of them but the anger… there was so much rage in his eyes. Sasuke knew right then how much Naruto had missed him and that the blond would never forgive him for the pain he had put him through.

"Naruto…" The raven whispered not to upset him more than he already was. He didn't know what he was going to say, all he wanted really was to apologize for being such a coward but… the words were so hard to form.

Instead of calming him down, hearing his name being whispered by Sasuke just drove Naruto over the edge. Couldn't the bastard see how hard it was for him? To just stand there when all he wanted was to reach out; how troublesome it was to fight the urge to come closer - not to hit him but to kiss him senseless?

He didn't want to hear some lame apology; it wouldn't mean anything, it wouldn't change anything, he just wanted him out of his sight so he could think straight!

"NO! I don't want to hear it, bastard. Just… JUST GO!"

_PUM!_

Before he could even catch his breath after yelling to Sasuke, Naruto was slammed against the wall and before he could even blink again the raven's body was over his.

"No." Sasuke growled, he was straddling him, keeping his hands in a tight grip over his head, making it impossible to move as he had is entire body pressed against Naruto's.

And even thought he knew it was not possible the blond tried to squirm his way out of Sasuke's grip, first he moved his hips from side to side, then he fought to get control of his hands again but then he abruptly stopped moving all together.

Sasuke… Naruto had not imagined it, he had just _breathed_ him.

And Sasuke really had, Naruto was so close and he smelled so good, like… a sunny day with a touch of honey, his skin was so warm and soft and the way he was moving against him... he wanted to taste him, feel him, he wanted him and he wanted more, so he just dived in that tanned smooth neck and breathed in, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling even more, gripping Naruto's hands harder to prevent a moan from leaving his mouth. And then Naruto stop squirming, stop fighting, he even stopped breathing and Sasuke had to back away, and even though he only managed to back his head away and just far enough so they were now looking at each other, it had caused him a great deal.

"No…" he said again, and this time it came out as a sweet whisper.

Naruto gulped visibly but didn't move or say anything and they just stayed like that, loosing each other in the other's eyes, knowing there was too much to explain and just wanting to feel.

Slowly, very slowly and always searching for a reaction in those magnetic blue eyes, Sasuke started to get closer to the lips he had wanted to taste so much for so long.

Apparently slow was not good for Naruto because one moment he was lying there motionless against the wall and the next he was pushing himself forward and Sasuke waited eagerly for him to close the final gap…

"Daddy!?"

…but he never did. Itachi's voice was heard from upstairs and Naruto came to his senses. He pushed Sasuke off of him so rapidly and strongly Sasuke tripped and fell on his ass.

Naruto ran to the stairs and when he was about to climb them he turned and looked at Sasuke, who just stared back at him; then at the exact same time they both opened their mouth to speak though no words came out and at the exact same time Itachi's voice was heard again,

"Dad?"

Naruto shook his head and scowled at the raven, "Coming!" he yelled before disappearing up the stairs; the same stairs Sasuke had went up and down everyday while growing up.

Once the blond was out of view Sasuke let out a big sigh and ran a hand through his hair fisting the pitch black locks tightly.

What the fuck had just happened?

They where going to kiss, Naruto was going to kiss him, had it just been the adrenaline of the situation? Maybe Naruto felt something for him?

The raven snorted inwardly at that thought, yeah right. Maybe… maybe Naruto had realized how he felt and wanted to play him? No, that was impossible… even if that knucklehead had seen through him he would never do something like that to hurt him.

Naruto would never hurt someone, less along a friend; even if that friend made a whole through his chest with his bare fist the blond would still love him.

That was one of the reasons Naruto would always be an idiot; he just cared too much for people, he was too nice for his own good… that was also one of the reasons Sasuke loved him so much. Naruto was the kindest person he knew.

The raven scowled, shook his head and headed outside in just two large steps. What had he been thinking? It didn't matter what had happened, the important thing was that it hadn't happen and that it should never happen again… whatever had happen.

Naruto was taken, he had to get that through his head, and even though he was still confused, in fact he was more confuse now that before he had gone inside the manor, he had to find out what had happen and deal with his obsession with the blond angel on his own. He couldn't afford to ruin Naruto's life if he wanted to be a part of his it again, even if it meant only being his friend.

But… would he be able to do it? Would he be able to give up on him so easily?

He didn't think so, the raven knew he was a selfish bastard, he wanted Naruto for himself and a big part of him could care less about that skinny bitc-

"Sasuke!"

_Speaking about Sakura_... Sasuke thought flinching when he turned around, just a foot away from his car, to see Sakura running towards him.

"Wait." The pinkette looked nervous and as she approached him she turned around a few times to look at the windows and door of the manor as if she didn't want to be seen.

Once she reached him, Sakura gave him a nervous smile, "Hi…"

Sasuke raised his brow in question when the girl bit her lip and looked back at the house again, "Uhm… Sakura? Wha-"

Sakura interrupted him by placing a small sheet of paper in his hand which he tried to open but she stopped him by putting her hand above his. The raven looked at her a little uneasy but before he could say anything Sakura smiled again, "It was nice to see you again" she said before running back inside the house.

All Sasuke could think of on his way home was: 'what the fuck?'

…

Sakura flinched when the inevitable sound the gigantic doors of the manner did when they were closed was heard through the whole house.

"Is he gone!?" She heard Naruto ask from upstairs and sighed in relief for not being discovered, but then she snorted…

She was not doing anything wrong! In fact… she was doing something good, something worthily of admiration…

The pinkette let out a ragged sigh and sank to the floor where she hugged her knees… She was giving up on the guy she loved…

Sakura had once heard that real love didn't mean wanting someone, real love meant wanting that person to be happy… She loved Naruto more than anything and she wanted him to be happy, he deserved it. That's why she wanted to talk with Sasuke, she wanted to tell him what had happened when he was away cause she knew no-one else was going to explain and hell would break loose before the Uchiha would ask for an explanation nicely. She wanted them to be friends again and then, with time, time for them to get use to each other again, time for Itachi to meet Sasuke and especially time for her to cope with it; they could be something more than friends.

So, Sakura was willing to get over her feelings for them to work out, she only hoped they would too.

First she had to wait for Sasuke to actually call her and then she had to make sure Naruto wouldn't find out, because even if she was doing it for him… if Naruto found out she was meeting Sasuke to talk about him… Sakura just prayed he wouldn't find out.

What did I get myself into?


	6. Got to get in to get out

**Changes**

Chapter Five

Got to get in to get out

"So, where did you say you were staying?" Kisame asked Sasuke.

After having yet another meeting with him regarding his coming back to his family's company, Sasuke had begrudgingly accepted the tall man's invitation for lunch. But to him, it was starting to look more interrogatory than as a friendly outing.

"Hilton Hotel…" He responded taking a sip of his very expensive wine.

Kisame looked surprised, "Really? I thought you would be staying at the mano-"

"The manor doesn't belong to me" Sasuke said in a terminal tone. He was hoping Kisame would notice his lack of enthusiasm for the subject and just drop it, but it looked like he hadn't or if he had, he didn't care.

"I know," he said, "It belongs to that cute kid, Naruto. I thought he was your friend?"

If Sasuke had been anyone other than himself, he would have probably fallen of his chair at that comment. How did Kisame know Naruto? How did he know Naruto owned the manor now? And how did he know they were friends? And… CUTE!?

This was getting ridiculous! What more had happened in the last 6 years?! How could have things changed so much!? He was sick and tired of not knowing what was going on! He needed answers! And Kisame was a good way to start…

"Kisame, how do you know Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone; anyone looking at him would have never guessed the stress he was under.

Kisame took a bite of a piece of bread rather harshly, it made him look much like a shark with a bloody peace of meat. He smiled, looking at nowhere in particular - a kind of look that made Sasuke even more anxious, the kind of look people had when they were thinking about someone they cared about…

"You could say he works with us," The shark look-a-like said after a moment, "Though he doesn't need to…" he added laughing loudly, "The kid's filthy rich! Richer than you…" Kisame finished looking at him with clear amusement in his eyes.

Sasuke just raised a fine eyebrow at him. It was obvious Kisame wanted to say more but it looked like he wanted Sasuke to ask for it.

_It's not going to happen, so you better start talking_... He thought darkly.

Thankfully for both of them, Kisame explained himself, "That kid, Naruto… he inherited Itachi's part of the Uchiha fortune..."

_Itachi, the inherence, the manor… Naruto?_

There was only so much a human being could take… Sasuke was starting to think he was stuck in one of those reality shows where they completely ruin a person's life just to see how he reacts and then they give him a brand new car.

_Well fuck them… _He thought not noticing he was insulting imaginary TV producers, _I'm not going to show emotions… and I don't need a new car._

And so he did just that, and no emotion could be appreciated in his face other than the 'Not Impressed' look he had ever since he had woken up that day.

In the outside Sasuke looked… very Uchiha, but inside… he was burning with emotions. The situation he was in right now was just nerve wracking. Every time he talked to someone, or saw someone from his past, more things were added to the pile of bullshit he didn't understand and made him feel stuck in a tornado of anger, confusion and pain. He was loosing his mind...

Sasuke cleared his throat and took another sip of wine. "So… What does Naruto do for the company, exactly?" he asked, trying to make it sound like plain curiosity.

"Oh, this and that…" Kisame said flicking his large hand around. It pissed Sasuke off; the guy looked like he was having fun keeping him at bay.

He gave the man his best glare. It made Kisame clear his throat and look at the table. Sasuke patted himself mentally; it looked like some things did not change. The power of the Uchiha glare still worked.

Kisame smiled inwardly at the memory of Itachi that Sasuke had just forced down his brain and then he continued talking - maybe he could give some accurate information.

"Naruto is like... our public face." Kisame said trying his best to explain it properly; the truth was that Naruto's job in the company really was hard to explain… "He came in one day and asked for something to do. I said we needed someone for the Publicity Department, so he took a few courses and now he works there. He's quite good, too; he has a lot of ideas, but the truth is that all the publicity we need is actually… him. You see, everyone likes him, he's the reason everyone gets along in the office and when the company need to lure someone in, we send him. There's just something about him… people trust him."

_Sounds like Naruto alright…_ The raven couldn't help but feel slightly proud and jealous at the same time, he couldn't help but grin at the thought, but he was brought back to reality when he heard Kisame's dark chuckles…

"You know… That smile of his saved our asses two years ago when he made a deal with ."

"How?" This time Sasuke sounded genuinely curious. He knew about , his brother had been trying to make a deal with them for a long time before he died. It was incredibly hard to get the president and the very young vice-presidents, who were actually the president's sons, to trust someone. Sasuke was truly amazed.

Kisame leaned in and whispered to him, "Seducing 's president."

Sasuke looked at him for a moment, thinking, "So… Temari is the president now?"

"Nope, Gaara is."

_You've got to be fucking kidding me…_

…

Tuu… tuu… tuu… _click!_

"Stupid…" Sasuke insulted himself once more as he hung up the phone before anyone could pick up. He'd been trying to call Sakura for awhile now.

Truth was that he really didn't want to talk to her, but he felt like he was out of options and nearly out of sanity.

He needed to know what the hell had happened since his departure, he had to know why everything was so twisted and mixed up and he knew the most honest and accurate information would be the one the pinkette gave him. Still, he really didn't want to meet with Sakura.

For one thing, he felt _almost_ guilty for nearly kissing her husband. For the other, he was slightly worried that Sakura wasn't quite over him yet, since she acted rather suspicious when she gave him her phone number and she was actually quite creepy about her crush on him when they where younger.

What if Sakura wanted to have an affair with him? No. That was completely impossible. Who could possibly even think about leaving Naruto for someone else? Especially for himself. Completely impossible and absurd… Also the look in her eyes when she looked at him that day was different from the one she used to have.

With this in mind, Sasuke tried calling the pinkette yet again. This time the woman on the other side managed to pick up on the third ring…

"Hello!?" She sounded annoyed. Well, in her defense, he would be annoyed if someone called him several times and closed the line before he could pick up.

"Sakura, it's Sasuke. I would like to talk to you." He said, going strait to the point. He didn't feel like being social right now.

"Oh! Uhm… yeah sure," Sakura talked so lowly that Sasuke had a hard time understanding her. "You know 'Like Cats and Dogs'? I'll see you there in an hour, okay? I can't really talk right now. See you." As soon as she finished talking she hung up.

Inwardly Sasuke panicked and consider bailing on her. But the need to know about Naruto obliged him to go though with it.

Sighing deeply, he opened his laptop and googled 'Like Cats and Dogs' trying to find an address. He was surprised to find the place was a very popular bar/restaurant that actually belonged to Kiba Inuzuka, a former classmate and also to non-other than Kankurou Sabaku, one of the co-owners of . He memorized the address and what the place looked like before turning off his laptop. He headed off to take a shower before going out.

…

'_This is awkward…_' Sakura thought, caressing the soft texture of the silk napkin in front of her.

Sasuke called her - something she hadn't really thought he would do - and they met, but since they entered the bar and took a seat none of them said anything. And frankly, Sasuke's gaze was making her really nervous. She couldn't believe she had actually found that look sexy before, it was really scary. She was thankful that neither Kiba nor Kuro were there today.

"So…" she began uncomfortably, "How have you be-"

"I didn't come here to talk about me, Sakura." Sasuke said cutting her off impolitely.

The pinkette frowned slightly, "And why are we here then?" she asked beginning to lose her patience.

Is not everyday you decide to not only give up on the love of your life but to actually help him get the one he wants. This wasn't exactly easy for her and the asshole wasn't making it any easier.

Sasuke on the other hand was relieved that Sakura wasn't flirting with him.

He shook his head when he realized how self-confident that thought had been.

"I wanted to ask you something." He said softly, as a way of apologizing, "I wanted to know about Na- Itachi." He changed his mind at the last moment. He wasn't quite sure why, but he blamed it on his pride.

Sakura just looked at him with confusion. Well, it was good to know she was confused and not annoyed anymore…

"I wanted to know what happened here after I left. Everything is so different now." He clarified looking at Sakura's hand playing with her napkin.

Sakura's eyes opened widely and she rolled them as if saying "What _didn't_ happen?" Then she cleared her throat softly, like a lady should, "Wow… There do I start?"

Sasuke just looked at her intensely, paying close attention.

…

Almost two hours went by with them not even noticing.

Sakura talked, a lot.

She told Sasuke about how Naruto had shown up at his home looking for him the day after he left and how Itachi had took pity on the abandoned friend, how they became close almost immediately; that Naruto practically lived in the manor long before he inherited it.

She told Sasuke about little Itachi's mother, that she was a one night stand and that she wanted to abort and how Naruto opposed and told Mishiko he would take full custody of the child. How much Itachi helped Naruto during Mishiko's pregnancy…

Then she told him about Itachi's death… how awful it had been for Naruto when he found out Itachi left everything to him and little Itachi, how he blamed himself for the death of his dear friend and how little Itachi saved him from losing himself in his sorrow.

Sasuke listened to her going through all sorts of too strong emotions in complete silence.

First he felt horribly guilty for leaving Naruto without a single word; then he felt happy and bad at the same time about Itachi picking up the pieces. After that, he felt intense jealousy of that woman Naruto had slept with, anger at her for not appreciating Naruto; he felt proud of Naruto's choice and also surprised at the maturity of it, knowing Naruto was only 17 at the time.

And then he felt pain as Sakura talked about Itachi's death, so much pain. It was true he was never all that close to him, but he was his older brother and Sasuke had loved him, he still did.

He felt even a greater pain when Sakura told him Naruto had suffered Itachi's death the most. At that moment Sasuke wished for nothing more than to turn back time and be there for Naruto, take care of him, or even better… to stop Itachi from dying. To save everyone the pain of losing him.

When Sakura stopped talking, a dead silence crept over them. Sasuke was still trying to control his emotions and Sakura was lost in memories of Naruto.

After not more than a minute of silence Sakura spoke again, "Look Sasuke, I'm glad you are back and everything but… just so you know, I won't let you hurt him again."

She was serious. Telling Sasuke about the last 6 years made her remember how much had Naruto been through and just how much she really loved him. The last thing Sakura wanted was to see Naruto sad again and she would do anything to stop that from happening.

Sasuke didn't know what to say, that comment… that threat actually… took him aback completely. "Uhm... what?" He managed to ask.

Sakura smiled at him apologetically at the outburst, "I know what your intensions are." She said flatly and raised her hand to stop Sasuke from interrupting her, like he was about to, "I'm not against them, I actually want to help you, that's why I gave you my number and agreed to meet you here, but if you hurt him Sasuke… if you take his smiles away _again,_ I'll make you wish you were never born, okay?"

Blank, his mind was completely blank, what was he supposed to say to that? He had no idea.

"But…" But... but _what_?! He should just get up and leave, "So…You two-?" He stopped _trying _to speak when he heard the pinkette chuckle.

"No, Sas. I'm not with Naruto, we are just friends." She said smiling, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

Sasuke just nodded and was about to speak again, to excuse himself actually when Sakura's phone rang.

"Hi, honey." she said when she picked up.

There was silence as 'honey' on the other side was talking.

"What!? But I'm on the other side of town, Naruto! I'lll never reach Itachi's school on time! Why can't you pick him up?"

Silence again but now Sasuke was listening closely.

"Oh! Really? Well if it's for_ Gaara-" _She stopped talking as she seemed to be interrupted, and seconds later she burst out"I'm not jealous!"

In Sasuke opinion, she did sound a little jealous. Naruto was speaking again and Sasuke watched amazed as Sakura's face went from hot and angry to soft and tender in a matter of seconds. He wondered what Naruto had said to her.

"Fine…I'll go. Let me know if you are coming home too late, got it?... yeah, yeah right… I love you too, dumbass."

The pinkette hung up the phone with a melancholic smile on her face, "Sorry about that. I have to go."

"Sakura, who's Gaara?" Sasuke asked hurriedly before he could regret asking, he knew who Gaara was, of course he did, but he needed to know… who Gaara was to Naruto.

He watched as Sakura's face tuned slightly pink and she answered looking everywhere but him, "He's Naruto's… friend, or something… I don't really know for sure…" she said looking just as nervous as he felt and then she looked at him with a crooked smile, "The guy's really weird, you know?"

"I really have to go, sorry, see you!" She said immediately after not giving him a chance to answer as she turned toward the door, leaving Sasuke to deal with another emotional rollercoaster all by himself.

…

"Thanks, beautiful. You are awesome, I love you." Naruto told Sakura as he hung up the phone. The sighed in relief knowing Itachi would be picked up from school in time and then resumed his entreating task of looking around the enormous airport.

He had offered to pick Gaara up today but his flight had been delayed so he couldn't make it on time to pick up his son from school.

"Blondie!"

Naruto turned as he recognized the voice of Kankurou coming from behind him. He smiled widely and hugged the other man, patting his back twice before he let go.

"Kuro! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked him smiling.

"Picking up Temari." the brunette said as he looked over Naruto's head, "Oh, there she is."

"But, dude I'm here to pick up your brother, weren't they where on the same flight?" He asked confused, turning around to look for Temari and Gaara.

"Yeah… they had another stupid fight about something, I dunno… you know these two they love each other, they hate each other…whatever… that's why I don't get involved in the company's business anymore." Kankurou said as he waved. Temari saw them, poked Gaara's back and then walked away. Gaara followed her, burning holes on the back of her head with his really intense, light green eyes.

Naruto chuckled and waved too.

"Look blondie, as soon as she gets here we are leaving cause I definitely don't want to hear what the fight was about so I'm saying goodbye now," Kuro said, extending his hand to Naruto, "Next Saturday at the bar, you in? We have a special treat for you since you didn't come last time…" he asked as they shook hands.

"Itachi was-"

"Yes, yes I know he was sick and you stayed home with him because you are the sweetest, coolest, most loving parent alive, so you coming?" Kankurou insisted, smiling. He wasn't lying – well, maybe overplaying a bit - but he really thought Naruto was a great father, and so did everyone else.

Naruto's smile grew wider and he scratched the back of his neck, "I'll be there" he said just when Temari and Gaara dropped their suitcases right at their feet.

"Temari! Naruto! Oh it's been so long, How have you been? Fine, and you? Oh so tired, I'm only one that works on this family and blah, blah, blah. There you said hi, let's go I'm in a hurry." Kankurou said. He messed Gaara's hair as a greeting, grabbed Temari's suitcase and walked away without giving Temari a chance to talk.

Naruto laughed and Temari rolled her eyes with a grim expression on her face. Then she smiled at Naruto, kissed his cheek and left to catch up with Kankurou.

"Hi." Naruto greeted Gaara between chuckles; he was watching Temari kick Kankurou's ass all the way to the front door. Once the siblings were out of sight Gaara finally turned to look at his friend.

"Coffee?" he offered as he cleaned the lipstick mark Temari had left in Naruto's cheek.

…

"So, I was thinking about leaving the company…" Naruto told his friend while he sipped his coffee.

Gaara crooked his head to the side, "Why," he asked, "You love your job."

Naruto smiled at him sadly, "Yeah, but…" He sighed deeply ate a big piece of chocolate cake, taking his time to chew on it while thinking what to say. At last he said, "The rightful owner of the company is back from his… travels."

Gaara raised an eyebrow. So Sasuke was back, uh? How bothersome… he didn't like the guy at all. He waited for Naruto to explain himself and when he didn't, Gaara said, "So?"

"I don't… he was… we used to… I just don't like him, ok?" His friend said looking frustrated.

"Want me to get rid of him for you?" He asked. Naruto laughed, which made Gaara raise his non existing eyebrows once more. He was not kidding when he made that offer. He really didn't like Sasuke Uchiha and he liked him even less now that he knew Naruto had a problem with him.

"So what's the story?"

"Uh?" Naruto replayed, looking bothered once more.

"Is he your ex or something? What's the deal?"

"What!? No!" Naruto yelled, blushing angrily. It made Gaara raise his eyebrows again.

Naruto glared at him and he glared back. After a while, realizing they could stay like that all they long, (as they were both so stubborn) Naruto sighed and said, "We better get something stronger to drink."


End file.
